1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction for holding a continuous plastic film partitioned into sections, each of which is formed into a bag or a sheet used as a trash bag or a sheet for wrapping, and particularly to such a construction, from which each section of the plastic film can be taken out in a predetermined bag or sheet shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed various containers in which a multiplicity of bags made of plastics such as polyethylene are to be drawn out therefrom one after another when necessary. Nevertheless, such a bag made of plastic has a frictional resistance by far smaller than a piece of tissue paper, so that drawing out of one bag cannot bring the succeeding bag to a take-out opening by use of the Z-shaped fold-in type pop-up take-out method commonly used in the case of tissue paper, so that the latter method is not practicable for use with plastic bags. In view of the above, there has been proposed a construction, in which continuous plastic bags formed thereon with perforated lines are folded and superposed on one another, these folded bags are received in a container box, and, when a bag is to be drawn out, the aforesaid perforated line is brought into contact with an edge (corner) of the container box to thereby tear the bag off (Japanese Utility Model "Kokai"(Laid-Open) No. 52431/79). The above arrangement, however, is disadvantageous in that, when the bag is to be drawn out, the container box must be firmly held, and no such readiness in handling can be offered as with the pop-up take-out method applied to tissue paper.
Further, there has been proposed such a construction that plastic bags which have been separated from one another are superposed in a container, with each bag being partially overlapped onto the succeeding one, to thereby generate a force resisting drawing out of the bag in the direction of the draw-out. With the above arrangement, however, the bags could not always be drawn out one after another, but on the contrary, several bags tend to be drawn out together, whereby useless bags are accumulated to a large number, thus proving to be uneconomical.
To solve the above problems, the present applicant has proposed a construction for containing the plastic film in Japanese Patent "Kokai"(Laid-Open) No. 96948/82, in which a continuous plastic film is folded such that a linear cut or cuts provided at the respective folded sections are accurately superposed on one another. The plastic film is contained in a plastic film container such that insert members projectingly provided in the container are inserted through the linear cuts thus superposed, one end of the first section of film is drawn out to a predetermined length and then the film is cut away along the linear cut or cuts by means of the aforesaid insert members. When the film is cut away, one end of the succeeding, i.e. a second section of the film is automatically drawn out to a take-out opening through the action of connected portions other than the linear cut portions, thereby enabling the achievement of the readiness of the pop-up take-out method as applied to tissue paper and the reliable take-out of the bag-shaped or sheet-shaped film sections one after another.
However, in the thus proposed construction for containing the plastics film, the insert members to be inserted through the linear cuts of the film are directly affixed to the container, whereby it is difficult to manufacture the container and to automate the process of installing the plastics film, thus presenting the disadvantage that it is difficult to manufacture the container inexpensively.
Then, to improve the workability of the process of installing the film, the present applicant has proposed a construction for containing the plastic film in Japanese Patent "Kokai"(Laid-Open) No. 142872/82, in which an insert members to be inserted through the linear cuts in the plastics film are provided on a plate member provided separately of the container, whereby the work of mounting the insert members onto the plate member is facilitated and the work of fastening of the plastics film and installing the film in the container are automated. In addition, the inventions including these containing constructions as in the aforesaid Patent Kokai (Laid-Open) Nos. 96948/82 and 142872/82 correspond to U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,649.
By the thus proposed constructions for containing the plastic film, the workability of the process of installing the film has been improved to a considerable extent. In consequence, it has become possible to manufacture the container less expensively than before.